A Change in Heart
by TheLegendOfTheAvatars
Summary: Jack Frost moves to North Dakota, only to find his whole attitude on life turned upside down.


**A Change in Heart**

**Chapter 1**

_Jack Frost had a pretty rough childhood, in my opinion. I still remember when his little sister passed away on Christmas Day, which also happened to be Jack's birthday. His mother left Jack and his father soon after the tragic event. It's so sad for me, knowing that I can't do anything but watch the poor kid go through things like that. It's sad to see a boy with such potential go numb because of his childhood. Rarely do I see him laugh or smile or even voluntarily start a conversation with someone. It's almost as if he's just existing and not actually living the life I've given him. _

_ It was December. The snow was falling gracefully onto the ground, covering every inch of every yard in a seamless white blanket. It was winter, the favorite season of a boy by the name of Jack Frost. That's the whole reason he was excited about moving to North Dakota. Well, besides the fact that the love of his life happened to live there, but I'll get more into that later. My name is Manny. That's what most people call me, but I'm more known to the world as the Man in the Moon. But this story isn't about me. I'm here to tell you the wonderful story of my Guardians, and how they came to be. _

Because of his Father's traveling job, Jack has had to move multiple times. Normally, Jack hated moving more than he hated most other things. But this time, his attitude had changed.

"C'mon Jack, don't be so down about it. It's North Carolina! There's not much there, but it's cold! I know how you love the cold!" Jack's father had said multiple times, trying to change his son's attitude.

"I know, I know," Jack said, "I'm actually sort of excited about this move, Dad." Jack said reassuringly, faking a smile.

"Good! That's good! Well, better finish packing."

Jack's father was almost as awkward of a person as Jack was. I'm not saying that to be mean, but Jack's father hates socializing more than Jack does. Good thing they're moving to North Dakota. Anyways, back to the story.

Once they arrived in North Dakota, Jack had a good feeling about it. His dad had bought a great big house that just happened to be only a few blocks down from the high school Jack would be attending. Jack loved the house, but wasn't sure about school. He never really had much luck at the schools he attended. Him being quiet and almost unemotional, most people avoided him. I bet he has almost forgotten what it feels like to have a friend other than his dad. But then again, he's not a big fan of human interaction anyways.

Jack walked outside with his sack lunch and sat down on a wooden bench. He looked around, taking in the blanket of snow that seamlessly covered every surface around him. He was eating his lunch peacefully when he heard the door to the cafeteria open. His eyes slowly reached the entrance, where he was surprised to see a small girl walking towards him. Not stopping, the girl almost floated over towards Jack. Jack kept his head down, not really wanting to interact with anyone. He saw two purple Converse stop right in front of where he was sitting. He slowly traced the girl's figure with his eyes; making his way up to her face. She was very miniscule, but looked tough at the same time. She was wearing light blue skinny jeans and a purple trench coat. Jack followed the black buttons, passed her thin, pale neck, and landed on her…purple…eyes? They were so beautiful and unique. They almost looked unreal.

"Hi. Jack? The new kid, right?" she almost sung. She held out a tiny hand for Jack to shake. Jack eyed her, unsure, but politely took the hand and shook it, quick to bring his hand back to his sandwich.

"It's great to meet you." She said, "Anyways, I saw you all by yourself out here and was just thinking…you know…if you wanted to…you could maybe come inside where it's warm and eat with me and my friends." She cheerfully said, giving Jack a bright smile afterwards.

"Oh. Thanks, but no thanks." Jack said, looking back down at his sandwich to finish it.

"Oh ok then. Well, see you later." Tooth said as she turned around on her heels and flitted back through the door.

"Well? How was the first day of school? Tell me all about it." Jack's father said as he sat down at the dinner table.

"Eh. It was okay." Jack mumbled as he pushed around a meatball on his plate.

"Jack, c'mon. It couldn't have been that bad. Did you meet any nice people?"

"Well, this one girl came up to me during lunch and asked if I wanted to sit with her inside, but I said no."

"Why 'no'? Who's this girl? Is she pretty? What's her-"Jack's dad's excitement was cut off.

"Dad, she was just being polite. Besides, she's not even in any of my classes. I don't even know if we're both seniors or not. Can I be excused?" he asked, not waiting for a reply. Jack's dad shrugged as Jack got up from the table and walked up the stairs. Jack opened the door to his room, turning around to close the door behind him.

"Her name is Toothiana." Jack whispered, almost to himself. Jack shut the door as an unnoticed smile crept up onto his face.


End file.
